


you're the only one i'll ever know

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cozy feelings, Eggplant Parm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David comes home after a long day and Patrick helps him relax.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	you're the only one i'll ever know

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by TINN. Title from Anyone Else by PVRIS.

David was having _quite_ a day. 

They’d been swamped at the store, which yes, was great news, but also meant David had to _work really hard,_ even with Patrick working alongside him. He was selling and ringing people up and wrapping delicate items and restocking the candles because almost every single customer who made a purchase ended up buying one now that they were up by the lip balms. 

_Then_ , David had to stay late for Twyla’s Tarot Card party. They rented Twyla the room pro-bono once a month, because she said that it has a nice aura, much better than the Cafe, and that compliment was payment enough for David. 

Plus Twyla always did a (short) reading for him and told him good news.

His reading was great, Twyla told him he was going to find that he’s a bit more flexible in the coming weeks, and that he shouldn’t doubt his inner thigh strength. Which… he should consult the sex spreadsheet to capitalize on _that_. 

But it was a _long_ day, so when he arrived at the apartment, he toed off his shoes, shoved off his pants, and promptly crawled into bed. He shoved his face into the pillow, making a small whining noise as he wiggled into a comfortable position.

Before long, David felt Patrick climb into bed with him, felt Patrick slide his fingers through his hair. “David,” Patrick said, pressing his fingers down and along the sides and back of David’s neck. “How was the Tarot party?” He massaged gently, and David groaned at the pressure in all the right spots. 

Patrick always knew how to make him feel better, what to say and how to say it, where to touch him, _how_ to touch him. 

God, David _loved_ him. 

“Yeah? Did Twyla give you another perpetually positive reading in exchange for letting her use the store’s aura?” Patrick asked, his voice almost a whisper, and David felt him scoot closer, pressing his chest against David’s arm.

“Mm hm,” David mumbled, still face-down into his pillow. Patrick smoothed his hand down David’s back over his sweater, slipping far enough down to sneak his hand underneath the hem. David hummed, wiggling his hips as Patrick pressed his knuckles gently into his lower back. 

David turned his head to face his husband, blinking blearily at him and making a noise of protest as Patrick moved to kneel up next to him and then threw a leg over David’s hips. “Relax,” Patrick murmured, pushing up David’s sweater and sliding his fingertips over the skin of his back. 

“ _Oh,_ ” David replied, snuggling further into the bed. “Go on.” He heard Patrick laugh above him and he smiled to himself as he felt Patrick rub his shoulders, fitting his hands under the bunched folds of his sweater. 

David let out a breathy sigh when Patrick pressed his lips to the top of his spine, trailing soft kisses down the length of it. Once finished, he dropped a kiss to the back of David’s neck, and started again, lingering on David’s lower back and making David shift his hips against the bed. 

Patrick then nudged at his hips and David turned over onto his back, smiling up at Patrick. “Hi,” David whispered, settling his hands on Patrick’s pajama-clad thighs. 

Patrick just hummed in reply bringing a hand back up to David’s hair, scratching his fingers against David’s scalp. David bit his lip and let his eyes close again, until he felt Patrick’s rough fingertips stuttering over his bottom lip. 

His eyes flew open and he looked up at Patrick’s dark eyes and felt all the air rush out of his lungs.

_Oh._

“Oh,” David breathed. All of a sudden he wasn’t tired anymore, he wasn’t drained. “ _Oh,”_ he said again as Patrick pressed his hips down gently. David was getting hard, and he lifted his hips up to meet Patrick’s as a quiet whine slipped from his throat. 

“Yeah?” Patrick said, mouth quirking into a smirk. “Something you want?” 

David was panting and he _did_ want. He wanted _so much_ and how did Patrick turn him into this so fast—this desperate, wanting heap?

Patrick moved his hands to the sides of David’s neck, his thumbs pressing lightly into the hinge of David’s jaw, and David opened his mouth, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I know what you want,” Patrick said, and leaned down to cover David’s mouth with his own. 

David whined against Patrick’s lips, around Patrick’s tongue as it swept into his mouth and David couldn’t do anything else but clutch at Patrick’s thighs and try and try to roll his hips up. He was so hard now, aching in his underwear and the way Patrick had positioned them left David with so little friction that all he wanted to do was whine into Patrick’s mouth and beg into the air between them. Beg for something, beg for anything and everything Patrick wanted to give him. He’d take it all. 

“I know,” Patrick murmured again, shifting his own hips into the perfect position for David to grind himself up against Patrick’s erection. Patrick huffed out a groan and David kissed him again, biting at Patrick’s lower lip as a rush of pleasure jolted through him. 

“Patrick, please,” David said quietly, sliding his hands around to Patrick’s ass, guiding him into a honey-slow rhythm as they moved together. 

“What if I make you come just like this?” Patrick said, his mouth close to David’s ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin. David trembled beneath him—he hadn’t come in his pants, as it were, since he and Patrick first started dating, when they’d always let making out go too far without stopping to take their clothes off. 

“I bet you I could,” Patrick continued, and David had no doubt at all that Patrick could. He felt minutes from the edge already, and then Patrick was leaning up to tug David’s sweater all the way off, taking a quick detour to drop a few kisses to David’s shoulders before reaching to set the garment on the chair next to the bed. Patrick was back on David in a second, laying down now, his full weight pressing David into the mattress. 

David laid sucking kisses into whatever skin he could reach as he slipped his hands up the back of Patrick’s t-shirt, holding him as close as possible as he thrust their hips together. He scratched his nails down Patrick’s back, delighting in the moan it pulled from him, the way it caused Patrick to bite at his ear lobe. 

Patrick kissed across David’s cheek, taking his mouth again as one big hand cradled the side of David’s face, holding him still, holding him where Patrick wanted. David whined into his mouth as Patrick rolled his hips down again, but then Patrick was turning away, onto his side, which was not at all what David wanted, and he clutched at Patrick’s t-shirt to try to pull him back.

Smiling wickedly, Patrick soothed David with a few soft, sweet kisses, hand still turning David’s head where he needed it. “Honey,” Patrick whispered, “I’ve got you.” He slid his hand down David’s chest, stopping briefly to pinch and pull at one of his nipples before meandering all the way down to slip beneath the waistband of David’s briefs. 

David gasped at the feel of Patrick’s hand on him, Patrick’s strong fingers circling his dick, making him feel so good. “You make me feel so good,” David whispered, opening his eyes even though he didn’t know they’d been closed. 

Patrick grinned, and David jerked his hips forward, wanting so much more. 

“How good?” Patrick asked, kissing David’s cheek and then his lips again but giving him nothing else. David worked up the energy to glare at him as he pulled back, but Patrick just kissed him again and took his hand away, pulling a noise of disappointment from David. He wanted to know just where Patrick thought he was going. 

Patrick reached behind himself to grab David’s favorite handjob lube off the nightstand and David couldn’t help but smile. He’d have been fine without it, would have gotten Patrick’s hand spit-slick for it, but Patrick… Patrick was too good to him. 

He fisted the front of Patrick’s t-shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, near-bruising, grateful, before grabbing the lube from him and squirting some into his hand. David tossed the recapped bottle to the side and settled back against the sheets, tugging down his briefs to expose his cock, hard and leaking against his belly. 

“I love you,” Patrick said, and before David could respond Patrick was covering David’s cock with his fist. David gasped, a wordless noise, and squeezed his eyes shut as Patrick took him apart.

Patrick kept up a steady rhythm, with his hand and with his mouth, whispering filthy words in David’s ear. David was close, so close to tripping right over the edge—how did Patrick always do this to him? Patrick’s fist was hot and tight around him, easy and exquisite, and David just needed—

“Kiss me,” David begged, straining up to try and press their lips together again. “Please, pl—”

Patrick kissed him, tender and sweet, quieting him, and David hummed against his mouth. The sound turned into a moan, high in his throat. David shook under Patrick's hands, panting into his mouth, making more whining noises in his throat as he rocked his hips up to meet Patrick’s fist. “Pa—trick,” he moaned, and his muscles tensed as he felt his orgasm build, huge and hot and so close until Patrick nudged him right over into the fire.

“David,” he whispered. “Just let go.”

David keened, fumbling to get a hand around the back of Patrick’s neck to shove their mouths together, no finesse, all sloppy lips and tongues as David spilled over Patrick’s fist and his own belly. He shivered as Patrick stroked him through it, chest heaving with his breath, and after a few moments he flopped the few inches back down into the sheets. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been straining up towards his husband. 

Patrick kept kissing him, over his cheeks and his forehead and sweetly over his closed eyelids, down his neck to his chest. He slipped his hand over David’s hip, smearing David’s release over his skin, and David made a noise of protest. 

“Hmph,” he said against Patrick’s lips once he made his way back up. “Your hand,” David grumbled softly, but still kissed him again, biting playfully at Patrick’s bottom lip. 

“You can shower,” Patrick replied, dipping down for another soft press of lips. 

David could concede that point, and he took a deep breath now that he finally could again. “Is that… is that lasagna?” He asked, sniffing the air dramatically. Patrick grinned.

“It’s eggplant parm. I put it in the oven right before you got home.”

“Oh my _god,_ I love you so much,” David said fervently, wiggling his other hand from between their bodies to grab both sides of Patrick’s face. He gave him a hard, smacking kiss that barely made it through Patrick’s giggles. “So much,” he said again, softer. “And not just for the eggplant parm, although that is admittedly part of it.”

Patrick just shook his head slightly. “I love you too, David.”


End file.
